Love or Life?
by xxkatrina
Summary: When Reed is kidnapped by Von Doom, Sue realizes Reed isn't the one he wants. Will she choose between love or life? .SueReed.
1. Johnny the Tease

Sue Storm sat on the edge of her bed, a framed photograph in her hands. She stared at it intently. She hadn't heard Johnny come into her room, and had no idea he was standing right behind her, staring confusedly at the picture of Reed Richards she was holding. Johnny impatiently wanted to get rid of the silence.

He smiled to himself before crying out a giant cry, "SUE!" Sue stumbled, falling off the bed.

"Johnny!" she cried, angry. She put the photo back in her dresser. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"_Me_?" Johnny said, laughing. "And you should've seen the funny look on your face, by the way. It was 'fantastic'!"

"What are you doing in my room? How did you even get in here?" she cried, standing up. Her breathing turned to normal again. When Johnny didn't answer, she crossed her arms and said, "So?"

"What am I doing? Sis, what are _you_ doing? You're staring at a freaking picture of Reed! That's creepy, man," Johnny informed her. When Sue didn't say anything, he grinned at her slyly.

"What were you doing with that picture of 'Mr. Fantastic'?" he asked, slowly walking over to her. He snapped his fingers and put the flame in front of Sue's face. He cried loudly, "Someone's got the hots for Reed Richards! _Literally_!"

"Johnny!" Sue cried, then he caught the expression in her eyes. His widened and he turned around and started to run. Sue was right behind him, though. "Johnny Storm, come back here! Don't make me use full force!" Johnny continued to run down the hallway, when Reed walked out of his room, looking at a bunch of files and papers in his hands. He looked pretty confused.

"Whoa!" Johnny said, as he bumped into Reed and fell down on top of him. He looked over at what had just happened and hurriedly got off of Reed. He mumbled, "Yikes." He turned to Reed and asked him, "Where's the Hulk?"

"I don't know, Johnny," Reed answer, annoyed. He got up, and looked over at Sue. He flashed her a smile. Johnny rolled his eyes and sighed. Reed looked at Johnny confusedly.

"Don't look at me like I'm stupid," Johnny warned him. Reed laughed.

"Who said you weren't?" Sue mumbled to herself.

"Hey!" Johnny cried, frowning. He burst into flames angrily. "I am not, and I can prove it!"

"Go ahead," Ben said, appearing from out his room. He looked at Johnny with an annoyed expression. "Prove you aren't stupid, _if_ you can."

"Okay, I _will_," Johnny said, scoffing. He looked at Sue slyly. He smiled at her. Sue began to grow uncomfortable. "Maybe it's only me, which proves that I am not stupid at all, that has noticed something different around here. Something different between the so called 'Invisible Woman' and 'Mr. Fantastic'." Reed glanced at Sue nervously, then looked back at Johnny, and crossed his arms. Ben chuckled.

Johnny cleared his throat, trying to act sophisticated, and turned on fire. "Sue has the hots for Reed!" he cried, and flew around the room, causing things to be knocked down.

Ben laughed out loud before saying, "Okay, okay, Hot-Shot, we get your point. Now stop making such a racket!"

But Johnny didn't stop. He kept flying around the place.

"Hey!" Ben cried, chasing after him. He made the building shake every time he hit the ground after a step. "Johnny! Hey, come back here! Stop! Wait - wait! Not in my room! What are you doing?" Ben ran after Johnny into his room, and Reed and Sue could hear shattering glass. "JOHNNY!"

"Um. Okay." Reed looked over at Sue. Well, he glanced over to where he thought Sue was. She was invisible. Reed sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he opened them again and bent down to pick up the scattered papers. He knew it was true. He knew it because he felt the same. Problem was, they were just too darn shy to say it.

"I'll, uh, be in my room," Reed said to Sue. Then he quickly added, flustered, "I-I mean, for, you know - if you need anything." Then he started to make his way to his room, but he stopped, and turned around to face Sue, who was still invisible. "Err, not like that. Sorry." Sue didn't say anything, but caught the expression in Reed's eyes; sadness. When Reed disappeared back in his room, Sue turned visible again, and walked over to her room. She leaned against the wall and put her head in her hands. Meanwhile, in Reed's room, he did the same. Sue turned back invisible and slammed the door behind her.

**-------------------**

"Sue? Sue!" a voice cried. Sue awoke, rubbing her eyes wearily. She knew who it was on the other side of her door. Johnny. "Sue! _Please_!..."

Sue sat up. Johnny sounded...scared. "What?" she cried. "This better not be a joke or something, Johnny! I'm going to kill you, and I'm serious!" She stood up and wrapped her robe around her. She opened the door. Johnny had a frightened expression. Sue knew it wasn't a joke. Johnny was stupid and clumsy, sure, but he would never pull a prank this way.

"Johnny?" Sue asked.

"It's Reed!" Johnny said. "Ben said he can't find him, and on the news the cartridge that Von Doom was in - he's _gone_!"

"WHAT?" Sue cried. "W-Wha...? But, Johnny, but - Why? Why the hell would Doom get Reed? Why would Von Doom want _Reed_?"

"Um, I don't think he wants Reed," Johnny muttered. He looked at the ground. Sue stood there, confused. Johnny looked back up at Sue and told her, "I have a feeling it's someone else he wants."

**-------------------**

**Author's Note:** So, did you like it?


	2. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:** Wow! I didn't know I'd get this much reviews! Thanks, you guys! Now here's the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy.

**----------------**

"Why?" Reed asked Von Doom. "Why the hell would you take me? What evilsome could you do with _me_?"

"I don't find any satisfaction in you," he told Reed, scoffing. "You aren't the one I want, anyway. I'm only interested in Sue Storm."

"No!" Reed cried. "Don't touch her. Don't you _dare_ touch her, Von Doom. I swear, if you even lay a finger on -"

"I don't care what you have to say about your bonding with her, Richards, I'm taking my revenge. You know why? I was about to propose to her, until you messed up everything! So who cares what you have to say about all this," Doom said, clenching his fist. He pounded his fist on the chair Reed was sitting in, but not harming Reed. Reed swallowed, looking at the damage. "It's your girlfriend I want to destroy. But don't worry, I'll deal with you and your crew of heroes after."

**----------------**

"Sue? Sue, talk to me," Ben said, waving an arm in front of Sue's face. She stared unblinkingly into deep space. Finally, she blinked and her eyes widened.

"He isn't the one that Doom wants," Sue mumbled. She looked up at Johnny and Ben. "It's me."

"You? Well, that's what I was thinking, too, but... why _you_?" Johnny asked. "Now why would he want you? And what does Reed have to do with this? No. Wait... Oh. Now I get it! Doom got Reed, thinking you will come after him alone or something, so he can get you. _But why would he want to get you_?"

"Bingo. There's another problem," Ben said, rolling his eyes. "Sue? Do _you_ know why Doom wants you?"

"Who cares?" Johnny said, grinning. "We'll go to wherever Doom is, and beat the metal off of him!"

"Not helping, Johnny," Sue said, standing up from her chair. "Well - wait. Right before the storm cloud came, Von Doom was about to... propose to me. Oh. Now I know why he's so angry at me. He was about to freaking propose to me!"

"Propose? _To you_?" Johnny cracked. He laughed out loud.

"Johnny!" Ben cried. "How could you joke around in a time like this? And where would Von Doom keep Reed?" They all began to think.

**----------------**

"What do you think you're doing?" Reed cried, as Dr. Doom continued to drag him. "Hey! What are you doing!" Reed tried to stop Doom by stretching his arms.

"_Hey_," Doom warned him, "I told you if you try to pull another stunt, you're dying first." Reed stopped and sighed. Then he looked up at where Doom dragged him to. His now-empty cartridge. Reed gasped and opened his mouth to protest, but he simply stammered.

"Y-You're going to keep me in here?" Reed finally asked. "W-Why? Aren't _you_ supposed to be in here? And if you escaped, that means I can, too!"

"Not exactly," he told Reed. "No one works here. No one ever does! So, I replaced my now broken cartridge and replaced it with this new one. It's special, so you can't try to open it by stretching yourself. And plus, you don't have any other power, so what good is that to you? Now get in."

"B-But won't the cops be here?" Reed asked.

"Sure, but these things are soundproof, if you haven't realized. Now get in, Richards! NOW!" Doom cried. Reed sure didn't want to die, so now his only hope was his teammates. He climbed in very reluctantly, and Von Doom slammed the door behind him and locked it. Then he smiled to himself, thinking that Reed's punishment wasn't enough. So he picked up the cartridge, and threw it into the lake. He rubbed his hands together satisfactory, and smiled to himself again, before disappearing.

Meanwhile, Johnny was on flames flying around the city, looking for anything suspicious. He was carrying Sue with him, while she had a force field around her so she wouldn't get burned. Ben was running below them, and sometimes Johnny would fly quickly and Ben couldn't catch up, so that left him to search the city himself.

"What's that?" Sue asked Johnny, staring at a giant bulge in the lake. "Johnny! Hey, Johnny! Stop!"

Johnny obediently stopped and jokingly let Sue go, letting her dive into the lake. She rose to the surface, coughing and choking on water. She glared at Johnny angrily, then swam over to the almost-gone bulge. She climbed on top of it, when she saw Ben walk up to the side of the lake.

"Wait, Ben! I'm going to bring this over to you," Sue told him. He nodded. Sue pushed the cartridge over to where Ben was standing, using her force. "Can you open it? And be careful, you don't know what's inside it!"

"Okay!" Ben cried back. He lifted his right arm then brought it back, hitting the cartridge and making a giant hole. It was filled with water. He looked inside of it. "Nothing in here!"

"Really?" Johnny asked, flying down next to it. He jumped inside and turned on fire, dehydrating the water. The water was at least 3/4 gone, and he saw something laying lifeless in the corner. He walked up to it quickly, and noticed it was Reed. His eyes widened.

"Johnny! JOHNNY!" Ben cried. Johnny didn't know what to do first. Tend to Ben's need, whatever it was, or get Reed out. He lifted Reed by putting him over his shoulder, and climbed out of the cartridge.

"What is it, Big Guy?" Johnny asked, laying Reed on the ground. "And lookie what I found!"

"Sue's gone," Ben said, not taking his eyes off the city. "I don't know where she went. Where is she?"

"Shit," Johnny said, looking at Reed. "Ben, what do we do now?"


	3. Kidnapped

"Reed! Just wake up already!" Johnny cried, shaking the bed violently. He frowned, full of anger. "REED!"

"Hm?" Reed mumbled, shaking his head tiredly. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Johnny close his eyes and sighing relief. He sat upright, suddenly alert. "Where am I? What happened? Where's Sue?"

"Whoa, whoa," Johnny said, standing up from the chair. Reed was going to get up from the bed but Johnny stopped him. "Let me try to answer those. You're back in your bed, a lot of things happened, and..."

"And Sue? _Where's Sue_?" Reed asked. Then he caught the expression on Johnny's face. "She's GONE? B-But I thought you and Ben were with her...?"

"Hey, I'm sorry Reed, but we miss her as much as you do, okay?" Johnny said, giving him a weak smile. "We'll find her."

"Johnny, you don't get it, okay? If we don't find her now it might be too late!" Reed cried, jumping out of the bed. Johnny followed him down the hallway.

"Ben!" Reed cried, knocking on Ben's door as hard as he could. "C'mon, let's get going!"

**-----------------**

"Reed! Hey, Reed, wait up!" Johnny cried, running after Reed on the sidewalk. He considered flying besides him, but then he would be going a little bit too fast for him and Ben. "Hello? Are you even _listening_ to me!"

"I am not slowing down for anything," Reed said, clenching his teeth. "We have to find her. I have a plan."

"But where are we going?" Ben asked, a couple of feet behind the two. He sighed and mumbled to himself, "And to think... We had a pretty good start today."

"I realized something was missing after I had dropped my files and went into my room," Reed said, turning around to face Johnny and Ben. He gave a weak smile. "I had just finished a device that tracks wherever it's at. It must've fallen on somebody. I think it fell on you, Johnny."

"Me? Why would you need to track me? I'm right here!" Johnny cried, motioning to himself with his hands. He then looked around on his outfit, looking for the device Reed was talking about. He stopped and looked up at Reed confusedly. "No. Freaking. Way."

"Exactly," Reed said, getting something out of his pocket. He held it up in front of Johnny's confused face. Then he put his hand in his other pocket and fetched out a square-sized object. Johnny walked over to Reed's side and peered at it. It was a tracking device. Johnny was about to faint.

"Y-You want me to...?" Johnny started to say, looking at the ear phones in his left hand. "Hey, I'm not good at spying. Do you realize how much racket I make in the building?"

"Yes, but you're the only one who can fly. And, you can be quiet when you want to. And I can't do it, because I'll make an even bigger racket than you," Ben said, rolling his eyes. "Just do it for Sue, Johnny. She's your sister, for goodness sakes!"

"Yeah, but she's your girlfriend!" Johnny said, looking at Reed. Reed simply closed his eyes and bowed his head, sighing. "Err. Sorry." Then Johnny sighed and stomped his foot on the ground stubbornly before saying, "Okay. Fine, I'll do it. But where do I go? The Flaming Torch, to the rescue again! Heh."

"That's the part I'm thinking of still," Reed said, looking into deep space. He looked at Johnny and Ben and asked them, "Where would Von Doom keep Sue?"

They all looked at each other thoughtfully before saying in unison, "The power source." They looked up at the buildings when the power shut off, leaving the cold dark night black.

Johnny cried, "Flame on!" and was off.

**-----------------**

"Ow," Sue said, her eyes closed tight in pain. She put a hand on the side of her head, where an enormous bump was forming. She took her hand away and put it in front of her face. She was bleeding. She looked around and stood up, grunting from the pain. She looked up and her eyes widened. A cackle escaped Doom's lips.

"You know what is so much fun?" Doom asked Sue, smiling. She growled.

"Letting me go, perhaps?" she asked, standing up. She stood in a position so it would be easy to move quickly. "What am I doing here? I can barely see a thing! All the lights are killing my eyes!" She shielded her eyes with her arm, and felt a powerful blast overcome her. She moaned in pain, too hurt to get off the ground. She looked up at Doom her eyes full of confusion and depression. There's nothing I can do now, she thought. It's all over. My only hope is Reed, and the other two. She sighed and got all of her strength before standing up. She squinted her eyes, looking around for Doom. He was gone. She stood frozen in her spot, looking around cautiously. She was ready to fire any second. She thought, He must be behind one of the things that holds the power. She bit her lower lip and started walking to the first power voltage holder. She quickly looked behind it, then stomped her foot on the ground.

"Dammit. Doom, where are you? _Show yourself_!"


	4. The Fantastic 4

Johnny mumbled to himself as he flew over the dark and silent city. He constantly looked below him, afraid that something would pop up. "Reed?" he said into the little microphone. "Where the hell to I go?"

"_What_?" Reed asked.

"Where do I go?" Johnny asked, louder.

"Find a... a source of power!" Reed said, after a moment of thinking. Johnny spotted a voltage power holder and cried, "Aha!" He smiled to himself heroically and made his way to it, following Reed's instructions.

**---------------**

"Doom!" Sue cried, moaning in frustration. It had been a heck of a long time since she last saw him, and there was no where to run in order to escape. "Where are you? And what are you doing? HELLO? Are you even here with me?" That's when she heard it. It was the sound of footsteps. She quickly put a force field around her, prepared. Sue looked in the direction of the sound. Someone was running to her. She also heard mumbling, so then she had no clue who it was. She crossed her arms in front of her, waiting.

"Who's there?" someone growled. She gasped. It was Doom!

"Who do you think!" Sue cried angrily. "Where are you?"

"HEY!" she heard. Another voice? she thought.

"No, Johnny," Reed said, through his microphone. "What are you doing? No! Don't even think of doing that!"

Johnny smiled and answered back, "Never do." He threw the microphone and the earphone on the ground, then appeared on top of a power holder so Sue could see him. Sue took her force field off almost immediately.

"Johnny!" she cried, and ran over to him, giving him a hug.

"Where is he?" Johnny asked, after hugging her back. "No. Wait. That doesn't matter. C'mon, let's get out of he-!"

"Johnny!" Sue cried, as he saw him fall over backwards as a force hit him. Sue knew that she didn't do it, and looked behind her. Even though Doom had a metal mask on, Sue knew that a frown was hidden within. Sue growled in anger and hit Doom with her force. Her eyes widened when he didn't move. He didn't flinch a bit, to her surprise.

"W-Wha...?" Sue stammered, walking back. "What happened?"

"Power, resources, intelligence," Doom said, cackling. "Things that your brother does not bear."

"Hey!" Sue cried. "Leave him out of this!"

"_Ow_...," Johnny mumbled, struggling to stand up. He looked around on the dark ground for the microphone. Why did I throw it away? he asked himself. He finally found it and picked it up hurriedly.

"Reed! Reed, Ben!" he cried into the microphone. "HELP!" He looked at Doom and saw an unbearable flash before his eyes. He was thrown back hardly, and Sue couldn't help but feel tears sting her eyes. C'mon, Johnny, she silently chanted. Get up... But Johnny wouldn't move. He lay on the ground on his side, motionless. Sue's eyes widened.

"No!" she cried, making his way towards him. When she reached him, she immediately fell by his side. "I'm sorry, Johnny. I'm so, so sorry about all this!"

"You," Sue said angrily, her teeth clenching. She looked at Von Doom and stood up. "You! How could you! Now my brother might even be dead, and it's all your fault!" Sue tried to blink back tears, but they silently ran down her cheeks.

"Now, now, Sue," Doom said, standing still. He chuckled.

"I cannot believe you, Von Doom," Sue said angrily. She clenched her fists and placed them in front of her. Sue put a force field around her, then took all the force inside of her and shot it out at Doom. She cried out in pain and fell to the floor, thinking that she had used to much of her power for that blast. She looked up at Doom and saw him fall forward, with something big and beige-colored pushing him down. She squinted her eyes and tried to clear her blurry vision.

"SUE!" she heard, then everything turned black.

**---------------**

Sue opened her eyes slowly, listening to the annoying 'beep-beep-beep' noise. She put a hand to the side of her heard and moaned in pain, realizing that she had a giant headache. Once her vision cleared, she blinked many times. She was back in her room. She looked around and sat upright. She was back in her bed.

"Huh?" she asked herself, getting out of bed. She looked in her mirror and frowned in disgust at the cuts on her. She slowly crept out of her room. She muttered, "Where is everyone?" Then she figured she was going to see how Johnny was. Sue went to his room and opened the door. Johnny was sitting on his bed silently, relaxing.

"Johnny!" she cried happily, running up to his bed. He smiled back at Sue.

"Hey!" he greeted. "Glad to see that you're up. Oh, and by the way, I just wanted to remind you that, ya know, you owe me BIG time." He laughed out loud, and Sue smiled.

"Where's Reed? And Ben? And how'd we get here?" Sue asked, sitting on the edge of Johnny's bed. Johnny merely shrugged.

"In his room, in his room, and with their help," Johnny answered after a long moment's pause. Sue nodded knowingly and stood up to leave.

"Well, thanks," Sue said. "...For everything."

"No problem," Johnny said, laughing. He put his hands behind his head in a relaxed way and sighed happily. "It's great being the hero, ya know?" Sue laughed, thinking, Same old Johnny...

"Am I interrupting?" Sue said, once she stepped inside Reed's room. She knocked on the wall to notify Reed that she was in his room. "Or shall I come back later?"

"Sue!" Reed cried, his eyes widening in surprise. He stood up from the chair that he was sitting in and stood in front of her with a bewildered look on his face. "I-I thought that you would wake up later, I had no idea you were alr-!" But he was cut off. He felt Sue's lips go against him in a long kiss, while she threw her arms around her neck. They both felt as if they could stay in that position forever. When she broke apart he saw her smiling merrily. She hugged him as if there were no tomorrow.

"Hey!" Ben said, entering Reed's room. He smiled at the sight of Sue. "I got you flowers, Sue, and when I went into your room you weren't there so I placed them on your desk. So...do I want to know what you guys were doing before I entered the room?" Ben smiled sheepishly at the two.

"Hey! Are we having a reunion?" Johnny joked while running into the room. He jumped onto Reed's bed.

"Get off, get off!" Reed said, laughing. He nodded for Johnny to move, not wanting to move his hands from Sue's back. Johnny sighed and got off.

"Fine, fine," Johnny said. Then he made a face as if he just realized something. "Hey! I was right!" He pointed at Sue and Reed, then looked at Ben, who had a smile on his face. He smirked and mumbled, "I knew I was right..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ben said, rolling his eyes. "But that doesn't mean your special."

"I swear to God, Sue," Reed said, smiling down at Sue. "...You are never leaving my site again."

"Yeah," Johnny said, scoffing. "You're too much of a hassle looking for."

"Oh, shut up," Sue said, turning around to face Johnny. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "How much do you want to bet?"

"_Lots_," Johnny said, challenging her. He leaned forward and and gave her a face.

"You are dead meat, Johnny Storm," Sue said, frowning even more. Johnny, once again, caught the flicker of anger in her eyes. He shot his arms up in defense.

"Why? What did I do?" Johnny asked, chuckling. Then he turned around and started to run. Reed shot Ben a confused glance. Ben merely shrugged, as if answering Reed's question. Then the two of them heard from outside in the hallway, "Hey! You owe me, Sue! Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, so I'll do this," Sue said in a teasing voice. Reed shut his eyes and waited for the impact of a huge noise, but nothing ever came. Reed thought that he heard a smack, which also sounded like a kiss, then realized what Sue had done once he heard the next thing to come out of Johnny's mouth.

"EW!" Johnny cried. "What the heck was that for?" Reed and Ben paused for a moment, then burst out laughing. Johnny came back in the room, a frown planted on his face. Sue came in right after him.

"Now here's one for you," Sue said, placing a kiss on Ben's cheek. "And one for you," Sue said, her grin widening. She kissed Reed on the lips and left him blushing.

"Why does he get one on the lips?" Johnny asked.

"Why, you want one to?" Sue asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Point taken," Johnny immediately said, raising his hands up again. Then Sue suddenly realized something. Doom.

"Where is he? Where's Doom? Oh my God. I forgot all about him! How could I possibly forget!" Sue asked.

"Uh, he's taken care of," Ben said, putting a nervous hand on his head. "I, um, was too hard, so..."

"Yeah, uh, I suggest that you don't finish that sentence, Big Guy," Johnny said, chuckling. Ben nodded approvingly.

"So, who wants to go out and celebrate?" Reed asked.

"Celebrate?" Johnny asked. "What for?"

"You two being alive, maybe," Ben said. "And Doom being taken care of, too. Oh, and don't forget, Sue and Reed." He smiled sheepishly again.

"Okay, don't get so cutesy," Johnny said, shuddering. "That's creepy."

**---------------**

**The End. **  
It was long just for _you_. Thank you for reading everyone!


End file.
